This invention relates in general to apparatus for loading articles on pallets, and in particular to apparatus suitable to be incorporated with a transfer press system for automatically palletizing the pressings being delivered thereby.
As is well known, the transfer press system is a streamlined machine having a succession of press stations through which workpieces are transferred one after another for the continuous fabrication of various panel products. The palletization of the pressings of varied shapes and sizes made by the transfer press system requires apparatus specially designed to this end.
A difficulty arises in connection with the palletization of the pressings as each workpiece may be either wholly processed into a single pressing or split into a pair of pressings by the transfer press system. Further the workpieces may be split either longitudinally or transversely with respect to their traveling direction through the press line. Each closely positioned pair of pressings, formed by the severance of a workpiece, must be spaced away from each other preparatory to palletization.